Conventionally, a patent document 1 discloses an art to sense a relationship between a hydraulic pressure control command value to an engagement element, and an engagement start timing, and to perform a learning control of the hydraulic pressure control command value corresponding to the engagement start timing.
However, when the oil vibration in which the hydraulic pressure such as the line pressure is varied when the engagement start timing is sensed, vibrating engagement is generated during the learning control to provide the unnatural feeling to the driver.